The present disclosure relates generally to utility carts, and relates more particularly to utility carts having adaptable features.
Utility carts for manually transporting goods are generally limited in functionality. For example, traditional utility carts can provide a shelf surrounded by a raised lip with a rigid handle connected at one end. The flat surface of the shelf is difficult to utilize for projects in which a flat surface is required, due to the raised lip, and such carts experience issues in transporting oversized or bulky cargo.